


Fire

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [110]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Fire

9-8-15  
Prompt: Fire  
Pairing: AsaNoya  
Rating: G  
  
“I may or may not have caught the apartment on fire.”  
  
Asahi closed his eyes and started running through the breathing techniques Suga had taught him. He counted to three, then brought the phone back up to his ear.  
  
“Yuu,” he said slowly, calmly, “please tell me you were joking.” Noya was silent for a moment.  
  
“Would you like the truth or a comforting lie?” Asahi started the entire calming process over.  
  
“Was Tanaka involved?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Actually, no.” Asahi opened his eyes. That was a surprise.   
  
“You mean you were alone?” he asked.  
  
“You know that guy with the mohawk that used to play for Nekoma?” Of course. Since graduating, Noya and Tanaka had only gotten closer to Yamamoto, much to Asahi’s horror.  
  
“Alright,” Asahi said, mostly to himself. “Just tell me what happened.”  
  
  
  
Yuu was honestly the best boyfriend ever. He smiled proudly to himself as he hung up the phone, surveying his work. The table was decorated with Asahi’s favorite flowers - daisies, bless him - and two carefully made bowls of tonkatsu ramen, which, before today, had been outside Yuu’s realm of culinary expertise. The apartment was clean, for once, and there was soft music playing in the background. Asahi was set to be home any minute now, and if the resigned exasperation in his voice on the phone had been any indication, he was ready for a disaster.   
  
Oh, would he be surprised.  
  
Yuu heard Asahi’s key turning in the lock and skipped over to the door to greet his boyfriend.  
  
“I am so sorry,” Asahi gushed as soon as the door was open, sweeping Yuu up in a hug. “I completely forgot to ask if you were alright. Are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Are you- why is the living room so clean?”  
  
Yuu pushed out of the hug and stood beaming up at his boyfriend. Asahi looked around slowly, warily, as though waiting to see which corner Yuu had burned to a crisp. He caught sight of the table and his eyes widened.  
  
“Is that-” Yuu nodded, grabbing Asahi by the arm and dragging him forward.  
  
“Tora actually taught me how to make it,” he babbled. “I hope it’s okay, because this batch was all me, but I think I got the seasoning right.” They settled at the table, Asahi’s eyes still wide.  
  
“You made me ramen?” Asahi asked. He glanced to the kitchen, then back at him. “You cooked? Without burning anything?”  
  
“I know, right?” By this point Yuu was sure his face was going to split in half from how hard he was grinning. Asahi suddenly looked scared.  
  
“Is there an occasion?” he asked, his voice filled with dread over some imaginary forgotten date.  
  
“Nope!” Yuu chirped. “I just wanted to do something special for ya, since you’ve been working so hard.” Asahi’s face softened and his eyes grew warm in that way that always melted Yuu’s heart.   
  
“I love you, Yuu,” he whispered, opening his arms. Yuu climbed into his lap and settled in with a happy sigh.  
  
“I love you too, Asahi,” he answered.  
  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again, though,” Asahi warned. Noya laughed.  
  
“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
